I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective enclosures for building openings and, more particularly, the present invention relates to door and window coverings comprising substantially shatter-resistant glazing enclosed by metal frames and secured to the window and door openings in such a manner that they may not be readily removed from the outside.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings and, in particular, homes present an attractive target for burglars and other persons attempting illegal entry into such buildings. The problem is particularly acute in urban areas where large numbers of buildings are involved over a wide area, and the buildings are uninhabited.
Heretofore it has been suggested that the aforementioned problem may be overcome by one of several methods. The obvious method would comprise the placement of guards in such buildings; however, when the buildings involved are uninhabited residential homes, the use of guards becomes a very expensive and impractical solution. The second method of protecting vacant buildings is to utilize burglar alarms. However, burglar alarms do permit an illegal entrant to gain access to the interior of the building; and while he may be deterred subsequently because of the internally generated alarm or the rapid approach of the police or other security officials, such an illegal entry has already been committed and would more than likely result in at least damage to the window or door utilized to gain entry. In the event that the alarm system doesn't properly function and no alarm is given, then the burglar would be able to cause considerable damage and/or cost to the building owner.
As a practical matter abondoned homes in large urban areas are protected against illegal entry by boarding up the windows and doors of such uninhabited or abandoned buildings. The obvious difficulty with this solution, as pointed out in the aforementioned co-pending U.S. patent application, is that it is very easy for a determined burglar or other illegal entrants to simply remove the boards and enter the building. This can be accomplished by the use of any convenient tools such as a hammer or the like.
In addition to providing a means for preventing entry into an abondoned or unoccupied building, many homes are vacated on a temporary basis such as when the building owners leave their buildings for the purpose of taking a brief vacation. Many building owners cannot afford expensive and elaborate burglar-alarm systems, nor can they afford to hire guards to stand on the premise during their absence. It would therefore be desirable to provide a protective enclosement of buildings, such as homes, wherein the enclosure is so designed as to be attractive and usable year round, and of such a design and construction that the same may permit easy opening and closing when desired by the building owner, yet of such a construction that the enclosure cannot be opened or removed by unauthorized entrants.
The prior art discloses various constructions and systems relating to enclosures for building openings and for fastening devices for such enclosures. Examples of such prior art teachings are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,718; No. 2,222,667; No. 2,266,973; No. 2,631,698; No. 2,654,128; No. 2,716,783; No. 2,834,071; No. 3,028,638; No. 3,214,879; No. 3,305,623; No. 3,458,954; No. 3,591,992; No. 3,634,987; and United Kingdom Pat. No. 943,521.